Escape From Reality
|-| 1 = Chapter One-Sparrow Sparrow didn’t know why he went on that patrol. It was an urge. He just felt he needed to be there, that he should go on that stupid patrol that he would probably die in. But it was normal, it wasn’t a weird urge or anything. Weird urges are... weird. He was protecting his lingering family remains, defending his kingdom, patrolling the dangerous outskirts from possible suspicions. It all happened so fast. One second, Crimson and I were whispering about how powerful the RainWings were getting, with their new queen, Queen Serpent. She was deadly and smart, saying she wanted to win the war then keep it going for fun. Then, all of a sudden, they were dive bombing us and the other three on the patrol with venom and spears. Gyr was the first to go. I watched him disintegrate in front of me, screaming until a large scarlet red female tore out his throat, staring at me with those beady, amber eyes. Next, we all tried to run. Golden used herself as a distraction for us, dying almost instantly from venom to the eyes, crashing down through the pine forest, screaming until something cut her off. He would never scream like that. He couldn’t die. I can’t die, his thoughts whispered, panic seizing his chest up.u Crimson and I had escaped, unfortunately leaving Rose behind, if she was still alive. That’s when I felt the worst pain I’d ever felt, at the base of my tail. Venom. Their is no word that can correctly describe RainWing venom. It’s worse then pain, but more subtle then death. It sears like fire, makes you scream. Even that isn’t the way to explain it. It’s like cold, deep realization, as well as coals from a lava pit. Like a million tiny knives shattering your scales until nothing is left but endless screaming. You have to feel that pain to truly understand it. I feel behind, the beady-eyed female tearing her claws on my back, pinning me to the ground. Rose could be heard in the background of my thundering heart and pumping blood, screaming but surprisingly not in pain. They must be taking her hostage,''I thought even in my crazed state. I must’ve screamed, like I’d never believed I would, as Crimson gazed despairingly down at me, the now setting sun fluttering my eyelids... Or maybe that was death. The last thing I saw was a small, unsuspecting daisy, white and newly bloomed, sitting in a small circle in the only spot on the blood-stained ground that wasn’t blood-stained. And now he was here. He went into the light. His large russet wings wings carried him to the blinding but luring sun, and he came back. But he had no idea where he was. Wasn’t he dead? Where did dragons even go when they died? Did they go to another land, or go to a different continent? Were the stories false where the bodies of SkyWings went to the sky, to the clouds to be free spirits? ''Water, he thought, getting up to look for a stream. Was he still a SkyWing? Was he still russet-brown, like a fox? And three moons, where was he? He took flight, not even daring to look down at his claws. His mind was in a daze and a circle of the same questions, like''Where am I?'' And What do I look like? And even Am I dead? His mind was fumbled and everything felt numb with unrealization. He felt as though any second his unknown wings would fail his dazed mind and he’d plummet to the ground, and die all over again, unless he was already dead. He was in such a state of confusion he was beginning to forget everything. He felt as though he should know where he was, but nothing entered his strangled mind. He found a lake, and suddenly remembered;water. What do I look like? His mind awakened a bit, bringing a bit of thirst to his parched tongue. The water looked cool and smooth, and small ripples gestured towards the faint breeze he hadn’t realized, as the wind always gusted in his snout when he soared. He took a deep breath... And looked into the water. |-| 2 = Chapter Two-Mysticeti (Just to clarify, it’s Miss-ti-set-e, not Mist-ic-eti.) It had been a normal, lovely, sunny morning as usual, with that annoying voice still muttering for Mysticeti to be homocidal in her head. The ocean was just as lovely as her fine cactus green scales, whatever a cactus was. Her mother had been to all sorts of crazy places, yapping about them every time she sat at the dining table to do homework. She finally stopped doing that after, like, the fifteenth time. She honestly just thought her scales were beautiful. They were so shiny, with flecks of green here and there, her frills blotted with purple and olive green (whatever an olive was...), her transfixing lime green eyes (whatever a lime was...) glowing like her pale purple lights dancing in the waters that complimented her scales divinely. And yes, her mother was a writer, that had travelled to all sorts of crazy places just to “get ideas” or whatever. She really wanted her to be a writer too, but if it made her this mad, then she would get divorced by her husband, and that’s not what she wanted. Mystic thought she was beautiful, from horn to tail. Her mother wrote about it all the time in her life like fantasies. She wasn’t into reading, but she was into beauty products and eyeshadow and all of that type of stuff. She really wanted to impress Hijiki, a handsome brown-tinged SeaWing with delicate teal underscales and translucent blue eyes. Her friends had also gotten her into makeup, saying it was the only way to grasp his attention. She hadn’t told anyone about Lucifer, though. He was the voice in her head. He was nice to her, and urged her into the right decisions. Sometimes she woke up places she didn’t remember falling asleep in, but she assumed she was sleep walking. That was until... today. When everything went wrong. It was a normal school day, and she swam out to her above ground school that sat on an island covered by trees, a gift from one of the past animi. She was taking out her ocean studies book, when suddenly a loud boom could be heard echoing through the halls. Mystic went back to rummaging through her messy lectern, when suddenly screams erupted throughout the the classes. Now smoke could be seen heading through the halls, and the alarm sounded. Now it was panic time. She found one of her friends, Seabream, and walked out to the cover of the fake grown trees that tore straight into the sand rather then dirt. Our teacher kept us calm, until Hijiki crashed straight into me from the foliage, shrieking about a mass murderer running through the school and disembowelling everyone he sees. He said it was almost him. Then a hard slam hit her to the ground. She grabbed her head, feeling Hijiki grasp her and pull her backwards. She stood, ears ringing, looking up... To a sickly yellow-teal SeaWing standing where she would have been, machete where her head had been, if he hadn’t saved her. He scanned the crowd of young scared dragonets, his malicious green eyes tearing around the clearing. He darted to the side, and I heard a slice, a cut-off shriek, and the teacher crying for us to run, run for our lives. She approached the deadly assassin, and I noticed who had died. It was Sunbream, head severed from her elegant body that Baleen had always loved, and now would never know who liked her. Not that that’s relevant. She was half dragged by Hijiki as grief overwhelmed her. A headache began pounding at the base of Mystic’s skull, and suddenly a bomb landed right beside her, throwing her into a tree. Her ears rang again, and she clutched her head tightly, and was about to let pain engulf her when she felt something. It was urging her up, moving her body, clearing her mind. Her wings began to flap unwillingly, and she forced the strange mind control thing to stop. Then it her. Lucifer. It was him. She let him take over until she had regained some strength. She remembered Hijiki screaming for her to fly, swim, to get out, as more bombs flew overhead, setting the forest on fire. So she flew. To the Ice Kingdom. She flew and flew and flew until even Lucifer couldn’t keep up. That was when she swam, until that wore her out. She finally rested on a small, lonely island, the warm Caribbean waters splashing against her side. |-| 3 = Chapter Three-Fortune(Lucky) What is with life? It’s like it wants you to fail, wants you to give up, but sheer willpower takes over and keeps you going. Fortune had many predictions, some about the three moons and when the sun will burn out. Some about how it rains, some about moonbows. Please call me Lucky, though. She considered herself smart. She excelled in all of her subjects at school, and beat the class’s average almost always. Until she was framed for something she didn’t do. And didn’t even see it coming! Not that any moons had blessed her with powers. But she didn’t need to blab about prophecies or listen to other dragon’s dirty thoughts. She could just be her smart, slightly lonely self, and nothing would go wrong. Let’s see how that hypothesis turned out. She was going to go home and do some homework, but instead she was pulled aside into a dark corner, unable to see anything. It all happened so fast, there was no time to scream. She felt something sharp, and heard a clang, a loud one. That’s when she began struggling. She tore with her talons, ripped with her teeth, until someone cried for help... Her capturer. Realization dawned on her like the sun hitting her after a long cold winter. She wasn’t being dragon napped. She was being framed. Her capturer loosened the bag, and her first instinct was to leap out and kill. She hesitated, but in that hesitation, a group of dragons came, and saw her coming out of the clawed up bag, knife laying beside her, bloody from a scar the capturer cut on herself. She was arrested immediately, her mother abandoned her, and she had a death penalty for being the mass murderer that had apparently been rage killing 7 dragons. I guess she looked just like her. She went to horrible, disgusting jail that was located in a dungeon lower then Jade Mountain put into the earth. It was truly horrific. She made one friend, though. It was a SandWing they’d caught slaughtering a dragonet who’d loved, luckily, to tell the story. She was on a death penalty, too. Lucky was slowly going insane from grief and anger from being in this tomb of death. Her life and what she had known before was crumbling to pieces. She had to escape. It was time for her execution. The guards took her out into the courtyard outside of the caves under the castle to murder her. There was no escaping this. Her life flashed dramatically before her eyes, as the knife came down, slamming into her heart. A scream rang through the stony plateau. Everyone was distracted, and in that second, Lucky flew. She summoned all of her strength, and watched multiple sleeping darts fly by her, as she dodged them. She flew across the ocean, and kept on flying until she collapsed on an island, letting sleep take its grasp on her beat, tired body. |-| 4 = Chapter Four-Sparrow He screamed. He was so ugly. What had happened to him? His former murky, fox-coloured scales were now crimson, touched with several shades of gold and shiny brown. He looked like a newborn dragonet. Three moons, skies and scales, what’s happened to me? His shaky wings were like fiery blasts of orange, and his claws were now almost serrated with a maroon tip. His face was now much more slender and his eyes now tilted downwards just slightly, making him seem angry as he stared into the water. His horns, that had been chipped in the past and gritty with burns, were a peaceful lighter shade of his wings, peachy and sharp at the end. Maybe I don’t look so bad after all... My name doesn’t fit my looks anymore, he thought. Category:Content (Moonbreeze427) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Genre (Prophecy) Category:Genre (Tragedy) Category:Mature Content